Broodling
|req= |hotkey=B |groundattack=4 |airattack= |cooldown=15 |armor=0 |speed= |range=1 |sight=5 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} A broodling is a short-lived zerg creature spawned from queens or brood lords. Overview Broodlings were grown from globs of spores launched from s. These spores attempted to 'fertilize' any organic matter they come into contact with and are capable of eating through even the armored hulls of vehicles to reach the occupants within.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Should these spores make contact with an organic being, they force the organism to metabolize, serving as the breeding ground for a near instantaneous metabolization and birth of a pair of broodlings.Broodling. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-02-07 The explosive birth is fatal to the host. Broodlings are small but vicious and upon hatching, will attack any nearby enemies. In the event that there are no nearby enemies, they await for a command from a higher strain. Their effectiveness is primarily compromised, however, by their very limited lifespans. The newest generation of broodlings are spawned from the brood lord and destroyed zerg structures.Yup, all Zerg buildings (not including defenses) when destroyed, will produce a handful of broodlings (which have a timed life). Any player plowing through a Zerg base should always remember to keep moving their units around to take the least amount of damage from these broodlings. Swarm Guardians still produce broodlings as well, when they strike a unit or building. Karune. 2008-09-25. Karune: Spawning Pool. Guardians & Broodlings. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-25. Game Unit StarCraft Two broodlings are created using a queen's Spawn Broodling ability and last a maximum of 180 seconds. Broodlings can wreak havoc in a artillery line. The initial spawning destroys one tank, while the other closely packed tanks damage each other via splash damage as they fire on the broodlings. It is even possible to spawn broodlings from a broodling. Upgrades "Invincible" Broodling In Dark Origin, slaying all the ursadons creates a broodling from one of their stomachs that does not have a 'countdown' life span. Aside from that it behaves like any other broodling and may be mind-controlled by a dark archon. StarCraft II The broodling returns in StarCraft II. Spawning Broodlings are created when some zerg structures are destroyed.Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19.Zerg buildings (minus defensive buildings) will spawn Broodlings upon death still :) The number will be subject to balance of course. Karune. 2009-05-06. Spawning pool question for blues :) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-06. Broodlings are also created by brood lord attacks; each attack produces one broodling, which lasts a very short time and inflicts melee damage.Dustin Browder, Lipton, Karune. 2009-04-22. The Official STARFEEDER Starcraft 2 Q&A. Starfeeder. Accessed 2009-04-22. Development Until April 2009 broodlings were created by swarm guardian attacks; every time the swarm guardian attacked, it spawned a pair of broodlingsYup, all Zerg buildings (not including defenses) when destroyed, will produce a handful of broodlings (which have a timed life). Any player plowing through a Zerg base should always remember to keep moving their units around to take the least amount of damage from these broodlings. Swarm Guardians still produce broodlings as well, when they strike a unit or building. Karune. 2008-09-25. Karune: Spawning Pool. Guardians & Broodlings. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-25. which lasted only a few seconds. The broodlings are very weak.They do have timed life. They are not very strong. But your examples are accurate. Banelings can be wasted, Siege Tanks can splash their friends. We'll see how this all pans out in Beta. We have plenty of hooks to nerf the little buggers if they become too problematic. Cavez. 2009-02-24. Swarm Guardian... is Broodling overpowered? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-24.The Swarm Guardian is similar to the original Guardian, acting as a flying long range siege unit. In addition, the attacks also spawn Broodlings upon hitting the target, which do additional damage to the enemy, lasting only a few seconds. Karune. 2008-05-22. Re: guardians? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. They spawned when buildings were attacked as well.They spawn when you attack buildings as well. Karune. 2008-05-22. Re: guardians? (page 2) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. The ability was moved to the brood lord. In May 2008 builds, broodlings were created from infested terran and protoss structures, which were created when an infestor infested the buildings.Mielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures (page 2). 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. In these cases, the broodlings have been replaced by infested marines and before their cancellation, infested protoss respectively.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p5. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 References